


Saving Wren

by missmilo



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, No Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilo/pseuds/missmilo
Summary: Wren Vixen had always lead a plain, simple life. But when she gets sent to some of her fathers 'old friends' for the winter, things spiral out of control. After all, living with six blood thirsty vampires is no easy task - especially when one's blood is said to be of 'the finest quality'.Adding in strange dreams and sudden inexplicable abilities - Wren's life is turned completely upside down.
Relationships: Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. A Fateful Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy by work! I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so there won't be any mindless fluff. There will be lots of blood and psychological abuse, so if that's not your cup of tea you probably won't enjoy this book. With that out of the way - Please Enjoy!

WREN twiddled her thumbs nervously, glancing out the window at the passing scenery. She flicked her eyes to the driver in front, he'd said nothing apart from a gruff 'hello' earlier. After being sat in the same position for hours, Wren's legs were cramping horribly and she itched to be able to walk again. 

Sighing, Wren turned to the window once more; her mouth parted with a slight, inaudible gasp. In the distance a mansion stood - looking like something straight out of one of her mothers period drama tv shows. Wren knew it was silly to be nervous, after all these were people father trusted, so it would all be fine. However she couldn't stop her palms from getting clammy, or her toes from curling and uncurling with every passing second.

Within a few minutes, Wren was shutting the car door behind her, suitcase in hand, and thanking the driver. He didn't reply - he didn't even take his eyes off the steering wheel - he just nodded briskly and drove away. 

He was... weird.

Shaking her head, Wren turned to gape at the mansion. It was dark and gloomy, with shadowed windows and small patches of ivy crawling up the walls. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something. A shadow - a figure - in one of the windows. Her breath hitched and she rapidly blinked. And just like that, it was gone.

Wren shivered as the temperature suddenly shifted. Goosebumps prickled her arms through her jumper and the clouds turned an ashy grey. She made a mad dash for the doors with one hand covering her head and the other dragging her rattling suitcase along. Sure enough, as soon as she was at the door fat droplets of rain came splattering down. Wren knocked on the door - as politely as she could while she was desperate to get out of the rain - and waited. Nobody answered. Huffing, Wren raised her hand to knock again, but it swung inwards by itself - revealing a shadowy hall.

She leapt inside and breathed a sigh of relief. The door slammed behind her. Wren jumped out of her skin and let out a small shriek. Her next breath came out slightly shaky before it stopped completely - a shadow whisked past her, so fast she could barely see it. Hands shaking, she cupped them round her mouth and raised her voice slightly,

"Hello?" No response. "Um, my names' Wren Vix-"

"Get out." Wren gasped and whirled around. A man - or maybe not, he looked her age - stood leaning against against a tall, marble column to her right. His pearl white hair startled her, as well as the uncovered red eye that narrowed dangerously. He scowled,

"I said get out of here." His voice came out as a low growl and he sounded like he was barely containing himself. Wren stiffened, something about him was... off.

"I- I'm sorry but I was actually told I'd be living here - Agh!" Her voice was cut off by a loud thud, followed by a small cracking sound. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw what he had done. His fist was still against the column, but surrounding it was a ring of broken marble, crumbling and falling to the crimson carpet below. What the hell. What the hell?

Wren shuffled back weakly and whipped her head from side to side. He spoke up again, his voice gravelly with anger.

"If you don't want to die, leave this place now!"

"I -I'm sorry, but - but I was told-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING TOLD! GET OUT!" Wren whimpered and stumbled back, almost as if his words burnt her. Her shaking legs felt like twigs underneath her as something in his gaze held her there, rooted to the spot, despite his previous warnings. Wren didn't understand why she wasn't shouting back. Normally she would try and give as good as she got - but this man was quivering with a cavernous, white-hot anger that seemed to electrify the air, and Wren was terrified.

"Subaru, what is the meaning of this?" Wren heaved a great sigh of relief and turned to follow the sound of the voice. Thank God. She saw him standing a few feet away, staring down at Subaru, if she heard correctly, and waiting for an answer to his question. He stood straight enough to put a ruler to shame, sharp lines and crisply cut, straight edges. Wren bolted for him frantically,

"S-sir please help! I'm - I'm supposed to be here - stay here, I mean, for the winter. Sir it's not a mistake!" He turned and gazed down at her, sangria coloured eyes sharpening coldly behind thin glasses. Wren immediately stopped. His stare pinned her down in a completely different way than it did Subaru's. He looked like he was dissecting her, examining her dishevelled state with a brief flicker of disgust, before settling for placing a neutral mask across his aristocratic features.

"And who might you be?" For some inexplicable reason, all hope that he would help her disappeared. While his words were not mean - or angry like Subaru's - there was definitely something there; Wren was convinced that this was how it felt when someone stared down at a particularly ugly bug before squishing it.

"Oh, My name's Wren Vixen." She said meekly, tentatively holding out her hand for him to shake. He didn't take it. Instead he fired her with another look,

"I was not informed of your stay, please, follow me. We will discuss this away from the entrance hall." There was no room for questions, that was a command. Wren turned to look back at Subaru, only to find him gone - the smashed column the only evidence he was ever there.

Wren hurried to keep up with the man's brisk stride. She didn't have any time to appreciate the beautiful chandeliers or architecture, sadly. The walk was silent - he was silent. Wren's shoes made soft noises on the carpet and her breath came in slight huffs, the man, however, made no noise at all. He glided seamlessly, in fact, he was so silent that Wren found herself checking to see if he was floating - it certainly sounded like it.

After the eerily quiet walk, Wren found herself almost colliding with the man's back when he stopped abruptly. She caught herself just in time, but she could somehow feel the irritation he exuded. Wren looked around. They were at the edge of a sort of living room. In the middle there were admiral blue couches and armchairs centred round a table. Near the far end of the room there was a tall fireplace that crackled softly. Looking up, Wren saw that there was actually a balcony of sorts that could be accessed by a grand set of stairs off in the far corner. It seemed like it should feel cozy and warm, but it only gave off some sort of cold gloom. In fact, the whole mansion did. 

The man turned and looked at her pointedly, gesturing for her to take a seat on one of the couches. Wren started towards the couch, but then stopped suddenly and faced the man. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously,

"I - I'm really sorry, but I left my luggage in the, uh the entrance hall..." She trailed off as the man's gaze once again scanned her coolly. He seemed to mock her for her small act of forgetfulness, 

"Do not worry, I had one of the servants take it for you. If you are staying here, then you will find it has been situated in a guest room." His voice was cold and completely apathetic. He once again gestured to one of the couches.

Wren choked out a weak thanks and sat down, trying to cross her legs and be as elegant as she could. The man's eyes seemed to laugh at her feeble attempts. 

The man didn't say anything - he appeared to be waiting for something. Wren took the time to relax and calm her jittery nerves; It was a short-lived calm.

"Aaah, I did think I could smell a little human girl," a voice sounded across the room, breaking the silence. Wren turned and looked up. Leaning on the balconies railing, stood another man. He was completely different to everyone she had met so far, not that there had been that many. His hair fell in amber waves round his face, and atop his head sat a black fedora. He wore the same uniform as Subaru and the other man, though they each wore it very differently. He wore it with a fur hood underneath his blazer, and his trouser legs rolled up to his knees. He chuckled and within less than a second he was right next to her, green eyes gleaming as he licked a cold, wet path up her left cheek.

What the HELL?

Wren gasped and whipped round to face him. He smiled coyly, placing a finger over Wren's lips before she could say anything,

"Oh dear little bitch don't panic, you can't blame me for wanting to taste something so," he breathed in deeply and let out an exaggerated moan, "delicious."

Wren recoiled from his touch, wide-eyed. Something was definitely wrong. But before she could do anything another frigidly cold, slimy appendage trailed up her right ear. Her hands automatically shot up to cover both her ears as she turned to face whatever maniac was next to her. A boy, he looked younger than her, kneeled on the couch with one knee, standing with the other leg. In this position, he seemed much bigger as he loomed over her and Wren flinched as she met his eyes. He looked crazy. Underneath his periwinkle eyes were deep, ashy, grey bags, he smiled - it was big and crooked and completely psycho. He fisted his lavender hair briefly before laying it on top of a teddy bear soothingly. Even the teddy bear was creepy with it's eye patch.

Wren found herself desperately trying to look away from those eyes. The boy looked to his teddy,

"Teddy, isn't she a bit strange? Everyone knows that it's rude to stare. Oh well, she smells sweet so I'll let it pass." His voice was small and child-like. Wren shivered.

"Kanato your scaring the poor thing! Look at her face", he leaned in, grasping her chin and forcing her to keep staring at the boy, while he whispered in her ear, "She's terrified."

Before the boy could reply Wren shot up from her seat and darted to the side of an empty couch opposite them. The man from earlier sighed,

"Kanato, Laito. Please refrain from being so impolite before you've even been introduced." 

"Aw brother, why do you have to interrupt our fun?" 

Wren's jaw dropped and she spluttered, "D - Did you not see what they just did? They licked me! Licked! Me!" He glared down at her, even though they were a good few feet apart,

"It's rude to stare." She heard the boys quiet laugh. She felt her face grow hot with indignation. They bloody licked her. What the hell is wrong with these people?

"What the fuck is going on here? Reiji you bastard, I'm the one who's supposed to first speak to them! I'm always their first everything!" Wren reeled at the sound of another voice, this one harsh and angry. Another man - boy? - collapsed into a chair and leered at her, "I will be your first everything titless, just you wait."

Gasping at the nickname and whatever he insinuated, Wren made her decision to leave. She didn't care if her luggage was somewhere else in this gods forsaken house. She was getting out of here. Away from those brothers. She began to turn, but felt icy cold hands grip her shoulders and force her to stay. The man with the fedora was gone from the couch and instead standing right behind her, breathing against her ear. How the hell had he done that? That wasn't even a second!

Everything was getting worse and worse as the seconds ticked by. She felt the unbearable need to run, to just get out of there. She should have listened to that man! He was warning her! Why had she been so fucking stupid? She gulped as she felt the man's hair tickle the nape of her neck as he leaned in,

"How cold of you little bitch! We were just getting to know each other!" His feigned hurt sent a shiver down Wren's spine. His grip tightened - keeping her locked in place. Trapped. He kept a hold of her as Reiji - she thought - stood and fixed his gaze on her. 

"Now that everyone has arrived, we can be introduced." He nodded as she said nothing. "I am Reiji Sakamaki, this, "He gestured to a couch further away from the rest where a blonde haired man lay, either listening to music or asleep. Wren didn't even notice he'd come in here! "Is the deadbeat Shu." Wren flinched at the clear disdain in his voice.

"Next are the triplets. That is Ayato." The man sitting in the chair smirked at her. His red hair fell in a boyish, messy heap on his head. His eyes, a brighter green than the man holding her, crinkled at the edges.

"You have already met Kanato and Laito." The small boy still stood beside the couch, clutching his teddy. He grinned widely. The man - Laito - shifted behind her, bringing his mouth even closer to her ear.

"Pleasure to make your aquaintance, little bitch." Wren struggled violently to get out his hold, but he held her firm against him with ease. Reiji grimaced at Laito's 'introduction'.

"And finally, Subaru. Although you have already met him as well." Instantly Wren stopped struggling. Subaru glared ferociously at her from the other side of the room. Wren was no where near him, but she could feel the anger emanating off him as if she was standing right next to him.

"And you little bitch? It's rude to not introduce yourself you know." Wren snarled,

"Let go of me! You don't lick people and call them 'little bitch'! I want to leave right now!" Laito chuckled behind her. It vibrated against her back unnervingly. 

"Tsk tsk, how rude, " His grip tightened suddenly and left Wren gasping. It was inhumanly strong, and sure to leave bruises. "Go on, little bitch." His tone was light and airy. Completely different to the crushing grip on her arms.

"Wren Vixen." She spat, "Pleasure to make your bloody aquaintance too."

Reiji glared at Laito, "Let her go." He turned to Wren. "If you run, he'll kill you." Wren, shocked by his words, barely caught herself when she stumbled free from Laito's crushing grasp. Oh God. Sweat formed on her brow as she stared at everyone. Even though being held down by Laito was painful, the empty cold space around her as the brothers stared at her was even more scary.

"I-" She swallowed. "I don't think this was where I was meant to be. I should leave. Please let me leave." Suddenly, the man from the couch piqued up,

"Your that girl aren't you? Vixen." Wren jumped. His voice was groggy and he still hadn't opened his eyes. She saw Reiji stiffen,

"What do you know Shu?"

"That Guy sent her here. Said she's special. We can't kill her, and he said to treat her with respect." She heard Ayato scoff,

"So she's just another sacrificial bride huh? Good. Your truly was getting bored."Sacrificial bride? That did not sound good.

"Not exactly." Shu's voice pierced the air again. Wren's shoulders sagged in a tiny bit of relief. She did not like the sound of being something sacrificial. 

"Hah? What do you mean?" Shu didn't reply, just sighed quietly and went back to presumably sleeping. Reiji muttered something along the lines of 'useless deadbeat' under his breath, before turning to Wren.

"Come. I will show you to your room now that it has been confirmed you are staying with us." Wren hesitated. She didn't want to go. She wanted to run away and go back to her little flat with her mother and father in London. She wanted to go back to her weekend job and small, all girls high school. But the words 'If you run, he'll kill you' rung through her head and she found herself slinking behind Reiji. She could just ring her father or the police tomorrow, better they think she would comply. 

A hand came bruisingly hard down onto her shoulder, spinning her round to come face to face with Subaru, who's red eyes were glowing in the dim light of the room. Suddenly his hand was in her pocket, grasping her phone and taking it away.

No!

He bought it up to her face, scowling, before crushing it with his bare hand. Wren staggered backwards, colliding with Reiji's chest. His hands clamped down hard on where Laito's were and she grunted. But that didn't matter. How the hell did he do that? Wren began to shake like a leaf as she stared in horror at the brothers. They're eyes glowed as they hungrily took her in. 

Ayato got up silently and sauntered closer. He looked like a lion, and Wren, a helpless, trapped bird. He got right in her face, causing her to try and shrink back further into Reiji, but he didn't let her - he kept her firmly in place. Ayato looked her in the eye and grinned. Wren gasped in horror.

Fangs.

Oh my God. They're vampires. All of them. They're strong and fast and freezing and they have fangs! They're Vampires.

"I'm going to have fun with you". But Wren didn't hear him. She could only stare at his fangs. Frighteningly sharp, and gleaming, ready to bite.

Wren fainted.


	2. Cruel Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren begins her first night at school with the Sakamaki brothers, and ends up with two death sentences before first period even begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wren - she's really got it cut out for her.

WREN woke suddenly with a gasp. This was not her bed. Her bed was no where near as grand as the pink four poster canopy bed she awoke in. She stared upwards for a few moments, slowly digesting every thing she knew. She was in a house full of vampires. She couldn't call anyone. And said house was in the middle of nowhere.

Wren bought her arm to her mouth to stifle a yawn, but froze when she saw her sleeve. It was short and trimmed with frills. She bolt upright and scanned her body. She was no longer in her clothes, but in a dusky pink, old fashioned night gown. A night gown that was very short. Wren choked back vomit as she realised that one of the brothers might have changed her.

"My my little bitch, that isn't a very nice face your pulling. What's the matter?" Laito's voice rang silkily through the air. Wren shrieked when she saw him sat at the edge of the bed - he wasn't there a second ago. "Oh don't look so scared, I don't bite." He chuckled at his own joke while Wren hastily scooted further up the bed until her back was flush up against the head board.

"Stay away from me!" Wren squeaked. Laito grinned devilishly and began crawling towards her. No no no no no. "Laito! Please!" She was desperate now. Frantically trying to free her legs from the tangled duvet. She froze when she felt his hand, frigid cold, slide up her leg. Laito met her wide eyes with another grin and suddenly his grip on her leg became crushing. She couldn't move.

"Oh little bitch, you have no idea..." He sighed dramatically, "No idea the things I could do to your little body." Wren was a statue as Laito's hand drifted further up to rest on her thigh, but as soon as he lowered his head, fangs bared, she sprung. Terror gripped her as she jumped up from the bed and bolted to the door. She saw Laito's slightly widened eyes before she threw the door open - only to slam straight into his chest.

Only when she looked up, it wasn't him - it was Reiji, looking extremely displeased. Wren immediately stepped back, trembling. She tried to hide her shaking hands behind her back, but by the smug look in his eyes, he saw.

"I - I'm sor- agh get off me!" In her fumbling attempts to apologise Wren had forgotten Laito, so when his cold hands slivered round her waist she screeched furiously. "Just leave me alone!" But her squirming was futile. 

"Laito. It is extremely impolite to accost a young woman when she has just woken up," Reiji spoke and all of Wren's squirming ceased as Laito slowly slinked out of the bedroom. She sighed in relief and started to thank him. "And you, please refrain from making such noise so early. Now please, get ready for school." Wren spluttered angrily,

"But - but," She stopped abruptly when Reiji glared at her from behind his glasses. "Ok. Ok. School? But it's nighttime." She pointed to the gap in the curtains where the moon shone through. Reiji looked at her like she was the most stupid person ever.

"I am well aware that it is nighttime. We are vampires." Hearing the word 'vampire' made Wren shiver. "You are expected to adhere to our schedule, therefore you will join us at our school, at nighttime. We have already organised everything. You are our cousin who has come to study abroad. Breakfast is at seven and it is already six thirty. Do not be late." And with that he left, closing the door behind him softly. Wren stared at the door blankly for a few minutes. School. School with vampires. 

Tears stung Wren's eyes. After wiping them away furiously she turned to find a school uniform lying neatly on her bed. She grabbed it and got changed quickly, scowling at the short skirt. Luckily, seeing as it was winter, she could wear tights. Wren brushed her hair, after deciding to take out all the pins that were holding it in a sophisticated crown braid from yesterday, letting it tumble down to her wrists. Wren always took great care of her hair, helping it grow long and thick - it was always something her mother encouraged. 

Wren slipped on her shoes, brown, clunky things, and picked up the bag that was leaning against a - her - dressing table. Heaving a final sigh, she left her room and began walking down the halls. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she guessed that the dining room would be in the first story, and finding the large, regal staircases wasn't that hard.

Wren knew she was late as soon as she entered the dining room. Everyone turned to stare at her as she walked to the table, sitting down in an empty seat between Shu and Ayato. There was another empty seat next to Laito - but there was no way she'd sit there. Reiji piped up,

"You're late." Wren cringed at the disdain in his voice and didn't meet his eyes. Eyes that would no doubt be glaring daggers at her.

"I'm sorry. I got lost."

"I will make an allowance this once, do not let it happen again." Wren nodded rigidly and instead turned her focus to the abundance of food that lay before her. She gaped in awe. Everything sat on polished plates, the food smelled delicious and there was just so much. And it was all just breakfast! Wren's mouth watered despite her fear of being feasted upon by vampires.

She looked around, everyone began to select different things. Besides her, Ayato took a whole plate of some round things on sticks and began scoffing it with a small smile. Shu, however, stayed still with his eyes locked shut. She heard Reiji 'tsk' in disapproval. 

"Aren't you going to eat something little bitch? If you want I could feed you, hm?" Wren's head shot up and met with Laito's cat-like eyes. She cleared her throat,

"I, um yeah, I mean no! No! Yes I'm going to eat something I just don't know what..." She trailed off in embarrassment. Ayato joined in,

"Yesh! Have shome of thish!" He spoke excitedly with his mouth full. Wren turned and began to speak,

"Have some of wh-" She chewed on the strange, round thing Ayato stuffed in her mouth, "Mmm that's really good! What are they?" Ayato guffawed.

"How do you not know what they are? They're only the greatest human food ever!" He waited for Wren to catch on but she stared at him blankly. "Takoyaki! Honestly titless, you lived under a rock your whole life?"

"No, I come from England. And we don't have takoyaki there. And- and please don't call me that!"

"Yours Truly can call you whatever he wants to call you." He stuffed another takoyaki in his mouth before turning away. Wren saw another, smaller plate of takoyaki and helped herself to those. They really were delicious.

"So you're from England, huh little bitch. Do you have a one of those cute British accents?" Laito spoke to her in English, and Wren was momentarily shocked at his fluency. Wren replied in kind,

"Please stop Laito, I'm trying to eat breakfast." When Laito narrowed his eyes at her Wren hurriedly added another stuttered please. 

"See you do! Oh I can just imagine you moaning with that cute little accent of yours!" He cooed from across the table, fork dangling from one hand. After that, everyone ate in silence. Wren peered at each of them. Even though they were brothers, they didn't seem to get along at all - especially Shu and Reiji. A bell chimed suddenly and all the brothers stood - even Shu, albeit much slower - and began to walk out the dining room. Wren followed suit, hauling her bag over her shoulder and straightening her skirt. She stayed at the back, opting to follow everyone in silence. 

Within less than a minute they were walking through the entrance hall. Wren cocked her head to the side to look at the wall Subaru punched yesterday. She paused. There wasn't anything there. Strange. Sensing Reiji's disapproving glare, Wren scurried ahead to catch up with the brothers. 

They stepped outside. A sleek, inky black limo waited for them, and the brothers began to get in. Wren blanched at the site of the limo. Everything here is just so... posh. She was afraid she'd get it dirty with a single touch. For a brief moment, Wren inhaled the nighttime air. It had that sort of fresh smell it gets when it rains. Wren loved that smell.

As soon as she realised it was her turn to get in, she hurriedly slipped inside. Of course she ended up sitting between Laito and Reiji. Wren clenched her legs together tightly and fisted her skirt with her hands, trying to keep herself from meeting anyone's eyes. Wren heard rather than felt the limo set off. It was just that smooth - she couldn't feel a thing!

"So little bitch, looking forward to your first day of school?" Wren flinched at the cold breath that ghosted the shell of her ear. She hadn't even noticed him get that close. A sudden shot of fear burst through her. All the fancy food and clothes certainly served as a good distraction from what was really lying underneath. These were vampires. And if anything in the stories was true, then Wren would definitely have to be careful. Straightening herself up, Wren turned her head slightly to Laito,

"O-oh yeah! I was meaning to ask about that... Is there any classes I'll be sharing with any of you guys?" Wren's mind whirred. Going to school was brilliant actually. They couldn't do anything to her with loads of people around. And there would be phones and teachers she could ask for help. If there was just one class where she was alone...

"Seeing as you are a second year you will be with at least one of the triplets in all of your classes." Wren barely stopped herself from screaming in frustration. "You will also be sitting with at least one of us at lunch times."

"Just in case you were going to try anything little bitch." Wren felt herself sag. She'd have one of them constantly looming over her shoulder, she had no chance at all. No! I can't give up that easily! I'm sure there will be some way, even it means waiting here for a while.

"Drink this." Reiji planted a juice box in her hands. She stared at it. 100% cranberry juice. She felt her stomach sink. Isn't that stuff good for... "Cranberry juice will help keep your blood healthy and stave of anaemia." Wren's hands shook as she unsteadily began inserting the straw. She started drinking it, even if it was disgustingly sour, just to give herself something to do.

"Look Teddy, she's shaking. We love seeing them like this don't we? It suits them all perfectly," Kanato giggled, his eerily childish voice making Wren shiver, as he lifted his teddy up, "Make sure to have a good look." Wren concentrated on willing her hands to stop shaking, even though she knew it was pointless. They could probably smell her fear or something. 

The car ride was even more awkward than breakfast. After the brief exchange nobody else said anything, they all suddenly seemed to find mundane things, such as the loose bit of stitching on his tie that Laito was fiddling with, very interesting as they avoided talking. Wren once again wondered why these brothers seemed so apathetic towards each other. Maybe it's a vampire thing. 

Wren jolted when the limo stopped - even though she could barely feel it moving in the first place - and began to discreetly neaten her hair. It was so long that half the time she ended up sitting on it, and while she liked its Rapunzel-like length, it got annoying very easily. She frowned. Worrying about my hair while I'm trapped with vampires. But Wren couldn't help herself. She was going to a new school, and while she had bigger things to be worried about, she found herself trying to calm her jittery nerves by counting to ten slowly.

One by one the brothers filed out the limo, and she didn't miss how most the brothers began to seem very agitated. She wanted to be the last to get out so she could once again trail behind the brothers quietly, but Reiji gave her a pointed look that told her otherwise. So, following after Laito, she stepped out onto the drab concrete. She didn't get a good look at the school though, because she was immediately bombarded by what - she assumed - most the brothers were annoyed about.

There was a sea of girls all talking excitedly, and very loudly, as soon as everyone was out the limo. They grinned and gushed at the sight of the brothers, offering waves and flirty winks. Laito seemed happy to return those. Wren didn't realise that the brothers had formed some sort of circle around her until they were near the open doors, and she suddenly felt tiny. They all towered over her and, even though Ayato and Laito were smiling easily, they gave off a cold and intimidating aura. Or perhaps that's just because I know what they are.

As soon as they were inside, the brothers began to disperse, only Reiji staying behind. He turned and looked down his nose at her, 

"I will escort you to your first class, seeing as I will have to inform you of the rules." The way he said 'rules' did not sit well with Wren. Reiji turned abruptly and began to walk. However he walked slower, and allowed Wren to walk beside him. Wren realised that he was different at school than he was at the mansion. She assumed that he couldn't act like that while he was surrounded by a hundred other oblivious humans. Wren felt even more awkward next to Reiji's sure, powerful stride. Here she was stumbling every few steps and silently cussing, and then he was practically gliding through the halls like he owned the place. He could probably buy it if he wanted to with how loaded he is.

While they were walking Wren took the time to examine the school. She didn't even know it's name, but she imagined that if people like the Sakamaki's went there, then it was almost definitely some private school for the rich kids. She felt poor just by looking at the architecture of the place - it was all swirls and patterns and big, wall length windows that screamed wealth.

After making a few turns and going up some stairs, Reiji stopped wordlessly outside a classroom. He seemed annoyed as he looked around. There were quite a few students milling about in the hall, talking with friends and the such. Although most of them were not-so-discreetly staring at Reiji and Wren. Wren understood why Reiji thought they might be alone - it did seem like they were early. However she was grateful that that wasn't the case. Reiji looked at her, and Wren stood shocked for a second at the small, almost friendly smile on his face. She looked around. Students were looking at them curiously. Ah, he was pretending. Wren debated for a second whether or not she should just scream what was going on, but she had the sudden, dark thought that nobody would believe her. So with a small sigh, she looked up at Reiji, meeting his cold, disturbingly angry eyes, and giving a small smile of her own. He seemed satisfied with her catching on.

"Here is your schedule." He gave her a slip of paper that Wren hadn't noticed he had. In fact, she was sure he hadn't had it until now. She took it shakily,

"Thank you Reiji." She tried her best to sound upbeat, cheerful. She flicked her eyes around the hall. They were all still looking. Wren met Reiji's eyes again and found herself almost unable to keep her smile in place. He was still smiling. It actually suited him. But his eyes were glaring at her like she was a piece of meat, cold, disdainful and hungry. She couldn't look away. Her mouth ached slightly at the strain.

"Remember Wren," He hissed through his teeth, "Any attempts to escape will be met with a punishment. Low grades will not be accepted and will also be met with a punishment. To the public eye, you are Wren Sakamaki - so you must act like it." Wren chuckled like he said something funny.

"I'll convince them, don't worry. I - I won't embarrass you guys or anything."

"No. You must convince me." Wren stiffened. That was impossible. Reiji's smile seemed sincere now as he no doubt understood exactly what she was thinking. "Have a good day, Wren." He walked away, once again gliding through the hall as everyone split like the red sea for him. Wren felt her confidence crumble as she clenched her free hand tightly.

<><><>

Wren entered the classroom and stood off to the side nervously. All three triplets were in there, along with a few other students who were bent over pieces of work, scribbling madly. The triplets turned their heads in unison. Ignoring there stares, Wren shuffled over to a desk by one of the windows, two seats in front of Ayato. She placed her bag under her desk and sat down, being careful not to make too much noise in the otherwise silent classroom. She was also careful to not sit on her hair, instead letting it tumble down the back of the chair.

She was surprised at how comfortable the chair was. She was used to rickety, unsteady things made of bright blue plastic. These however, were black with creme padding. I could probably fall asleep here. 

Wren jumped at the sound of the chair behind her being pulled out. She resisted the urge to to turn around and instead listened as somebody slumped into the chair. They seemed very light, barely even making a sound really. A girl? She suddenly felt a freezing cold hand brush the sensitive flesh just below her ear, as it moved to run through her hair. She froze. Laito?

"Teddy, look at Wren's hair. It's so long and pretty. Don't you think she'd be wonderful as a doll?" Kanato. He ran his hand through her again, softly parting strands. "We could play with her hair whenever we wanted to, couldn't we Teddy?" His voice was still eerily child like. Smooth and higher pitched than his brothers. Wren couldn't move. His frigid hands parted her hair in two, and then proceeded to split it into three on each side. Is he plaiting my hair?

Wren heard the soft sound of Teddy being set on the windowsill and Kanato's mumble of 'sorry Teddy, I need both hands.' She could see it out the corner of her eye. It looked lifeless - which she supposed it was - but that only seemed to make it's black eyes even more hair raising.

"You should feel lucky that I'm doing something so nice for you Wren." Kanato spoke suddenly, quietly enough to not be heard by the other students, but loud and sudden enough for Wren to jump out of her skin.

"Y-yes, thank you Kanato." She let out a shaky breath after she replied. Wren felt that one small thing could make this boy flip like a switch. She better stay on his good side. He responded breezily,

"Of course I always take care of my toys. I want them to look nice for me as I play with them." Wren's throat clogged with air.

"Ye- yes I think that makes sense."

"I'm glad you understand." He finished the first plait, tying it with a hair band. Where did he get the hair band from? "I think your hair is the prettiest thing about you. You need to keep it that way. I'll kill you if you don't." He said it with such nonchalance, that for a second Wren struggled to believe whether he was serious or not. But the then she remembered threats of punishments and the introduction from yesterday, and she understood that - even if he had been told he couldn't - Kanato definitely would.

Kanato just finished tying the end of the second plait when a bell rung and two more groups of students filed into the classroom, along with a sullen looking teacher. Wren expected Kanato to move back to his other seat as everybody avoided it like the plague; he didn't. He stayed and undid both plaits, and began something else. Wren felt trapped. With Kanato's hands so close to her neck, she realised how easy it would be for him to just snap it. She sat still enough to pass for a corpse.

The teacher stepped in front of the classroom. She was a tall, thin lady, with her black hair tied into a severe bun atop her head and small, beady eyes narrowed constantly. She began to take a register. Wren concentrated on every persons name rather than the hands fondling her hair. There was a sudden pause in the register, and Wren wouldn't have realised her name had been called if Kanato hadn't firmly yanked her hair. She stuttered out a 'yes miss'. Wren, even though she had just had a terrifying conversation with Reiji about it, forgotten that she was a Sakamaki now and was expecting to hear her name called out on the register. Not the 'Wren Sakamaki' that was called to the classroom instead.

Wren could feel everyone's eyes on her as she studiously ignored them - she felt even more awkward since Kanato hadn't stopped playing with her hair and everyone could see. The teacher muttered under her breath, shaking her head, as she angrily slashed across the register with a pencil. Huh. Wren expected everyone here to use expensive fountain pens or something for everything.

"What size clothes do you wear?" Wren spluttered as Kanato's voice sounded behind her - clear as day - in front of everyone. Wren waited for everyone to whip round and stare at the sudden voice, but they didn't. She hesitantly replied,

"Three..?" 

"It sounds like you don't know your own size? You humans really are stupid." Wren stiffened slightly.

"N-no it's just that, well in England our sizes are different, um the numbers - or, well um yeah..." She heard Kanato sigh and turn to Teddy.

"Wren really is quite simple minded isn't she? Well it's okay, we can measure her later, after school." Wren nearly choked. She heard students whisper and the teacher reprimand someone, but she wasn't paying attention. She didn't want to be alone with Kanato at all - but really, what choice did she have? As soon as she replied with a small 'okay', the bell rung and the stern teacher dismissed homeroom. 

Wren waited patiently, albeit shakily, as Kanato's small hands left her hair. She got up herself and turned to say goodbye, but found that she was gone. Actually everyone was gone - apart from her and Laito. Pure, unbridled fear coursed through her at Laito's lustful and mocking expression. She turned and hurriedly picked her bag up, before slowly walking over to Laito. Every step felt heavier than the one before as she got closer and closer, until she was only a foot away from him.

"Well well well, Little Bitch - looks it's just you and me, ne?" His voice was silky smooth and flowed like chocolate, but it sent shivers down Wren's spine as she gave a jerky nod. "Aw come on Little Bitch, loosen up! I promise I'll try and make maths as fun as possible!"

Laito held the door open for her and gestured for her to go before him. She did. But she regretted it as soon as she felt Laito's breath, cold against her ear.

"Let's have fun, yeah? I'm sure you wouldn't mind me helping you get rid of some of those.. first day nerves, ne Little Bitch."

His words felt like a death sentence.


	3. First Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren receives her first taste of what life will be like while living with the Sakamaki brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I GOT KUDOS THANK YOU

WREN balled up her shaky hands into fists as she walked down one of many halls to get to her maths classroom. Laito - surprisingly - hadn't done anything perverted at all, apart from chuckling appreciatively when Wren walked ahead of him up the stairs in her short skirt, but that only seemed to make her even more nervous. Wren's mind was whirring as she let Laito lead the way. He was planning something. 

By the time they had got to the maths classroom, Wren felt like she had climbed Mount Everest. Why are there so many stairs? She was out of breath and puffing while Laito stood, mockingly patient, beside her.

"Aww humans are so weak - it's cute," As soon as Wren gathered herself, Laito placed his cold hand on the small of her back and began to nudging her into the classroom. Wren's protests were quietened as soon as she stepped inside and saw everyone staring. Before she realised what was happening, she was being ushered into a chair by the window and being introduced to the teacher by Laito. She came to her senses as soon as he sat down beside her and winked at her. It was then that she realised they were right at the back of the classroom.

Holy shit! No!

Wren looked around desperately, finding that all the other seats had been filled. Panic began to rise as she fidgeted constantly. She tried counting down from ten - anything - to calm herself down. It was getting harder and harder to pay attention to the droning voice of the teacher, even though Laito hadn't actually attempted anything. As soon as Wren managed to achieve some weak sense of calm, however, Laito placed his hand on her thigh. Wren jumped and turned to stare at him but reeled from the cold shock of his other hand snaking round her neck and grabbing her jaw forcefully.

"Ah ah ah... I wouldn't do that if I were you, Little Bitch." His tongue trailed the curve of her ear in a way that, under normal circumstances, would have left Wren weak at the knees. But the cold sliminess of it just caused her to shiver in disgust. Laito whispered against her ear, "Who knows what they would think if they saw you."

"They - they would think you were assaulting me!" Wren whispered frantically. Desperate to get away but surprised that no one had seen what was going on.

"Oh I forgot, silly me..." Laito's hand slowly danced up her thigh, alternating between dragging his fingers and softly raking his nails over the sensitive flesh. Wren felt her eyes water. "You can't see yourself can you, Little Bitch?" Laito turned Wren's head so she faced the window. 

"That expression of yours is simply delicious Little Bitch - one would have to wonder if you were enjoying yourself!" Sure enough, she did. Wren felt sick as she stared at herself in the window. Her reflection stared back with glassy, tear-brimmed eyes and a red flush coating her face. Her parted lips and furrowed brows only sealed it. Laito was right. If someone saw me they'd think I was enjoying it. The embarrassment mingled with shame as she turned her head away from the window, slightly thankful that Laito took his hand away from her jaw.

"Now, be a good girl and just enjoy it, ne Little Bitch?" Laito's hands drifted further up her inner thigh, until they were dangerously close. Silent tears trickled down Wren's face. She felt his finger briefly flit across her womanhood and that was the tipping point. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist - she heard him chuckle. Wren, desperate for him to stop, peered up at him.

"Please," She whispered, voice choked, "Stop. Please Laito, stop!" Laito stared down at her and a feral grin broke out onto his face.

"Oh look at you, Little Bitch! So flushed and pretty, begging for me to stop! You really know how to get a man worked up don't you?" He patted her cheek lightly. "Okay, Little Bitch, I'll stop. It would be no fun to end the game so early on, ne?" Slowly, he retracted his hand.

Wren spent the rest of the lesson using her sleeve to wipe away stray tears.

<><><>

As soon as the bell had rung, Wren had ran from the classroom. She stopped only for a second to check her timetable to find that she had music next. She sighed in relief. She couldn't really play any instruments - apart from a few short songs on the piano - but she enjoyed listening to music and singing, so it would hopefully be a fun class. Of course, that was if she actually managed to get there. 

Wren was just about to begin wondering around the school in hopes of finding the classroom when a hand gently tapped her shoulder. She almost screamed - the gut wrenching fear of having to see Laito again bubbled in her stomach as she slowly turned around, fingers nervously twitching. 

"Oh! Sorry to scare you! You were just looking confused - you looked like an adorable lost little kitten!" Wren breathed a sigh of relief as she looked up to smile at someone who was definitely not Laito. His wild flaxen hair flopped over one eye and he jingled with every move he made because of all the jewellery he wore. It was a wonder she didn't hear him approach her. "My names Mukami Kou!" Wren shook his out stretched hand.

"O- oh hey, my names Wren V- um, Sakamaki! And yeah," She gave a small laugh, "I am pretty lost actually." Kou grinned down at her,

"Yup, knew it! So kitten, where is it you need to go?" Kitten? Wren gazed up at him - she'd kind of had enough of nicknames.

"Oh thanks, I have music." She decided to ignore the nickname and instead focused on just getting to class. After all, she was pretty sure Reiji counted tardiness as being punishment worthy. Kou grabbed Wren's hand suddenly, and began dragging her down the hall. 

"Lets go then Kitten! Can't be late can we? Or Reiji won't be very happy!" Wren barely managed to stifle a gasp as she let him continue dragging her along. Maybe he just knows what Reiji's like...?

In a couple of minutes, Kou and Wren were stood outside a tall, dark door saying 'Music Room'. Wren could see through the glass panels that there weren't any students inside and that it was mostly filled with instruments. It looked more like a store room than a classroom. She turned to Kou,

"Hey, are you sure this is the right classroom? There's no one in there." Kou just beamed down at her.

"Of course there isn't Kitten! We went the short way, everyone else will be here in less than a minute. And if I were you I'd be happy, you can have first pick of seats!" Wren frowned slightly, but nodded her head. She looked through the glass again - still slightly apprehensive. It didn't even look like there were any seats to choose from in there. Nevertheless, she turned round to thank Kou.

Her 'thank you' died on her lips when she was met with an empty hallway. To say the least, it was unnerving - and after finding out that vampires existed, Wren was already suspicious.

It took Wren a minute of wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt and furiously tucking stray strands of hair out of her face before she finally pushed open the door. Inside, she could see that there were no chairs at all and that instead there were a few plush couches. That could be where they sat - but there was only three and they were placed in odd areas around the room. A multitude of instruments lined the walls and floors. In the right corner near the back, and on a slightly elevated platform, there was a grand piano that looked to be older than Wren's grandfather. There were a few violins and guitars - and one out of place looking guzheng - but aside from that there was no place for a teacher to teach or students to learn. The room was smaller than the other classrooms and too cluttered for more than ten people to stand in there comfortably. And that's when it dawned on her. This isn't a classroom.

Wren felt her gut clench as she hissed furiously. Kou had seemed so nice and genuine! Apart of her wanted to think that he actually did think this was the music classroom, but she quickly decided against it and came to the conclusion that he was just another spiteful teenage boy. Wren sighed, irritated and scared. Reiji would no doubt find out that she was late for one of her classes - and then she'd be punished.

"If you're going to carry on being this loud you should leave. You're so noisy." Wren startled and let out a small shriek at the sound of Shu's voice. She spun round to see him on the floor, leaning against the wall with his earphones in. If he hadn't said anything, Wren would of thought he was asleep. Flashes of her time with Laito came back and she found herself edging towards the door - he couldn't be mad, right? I'm doing what he said. Wren's hand had barely made contact with the door when Shu spoke up again,

"On second thought - come here." Wren froze, fingers still brushing the handle. She had no doubt of what would happen if she stayed. Her mind was in a frenzy - she couldn't outrun him, but he looked too lazy to actually run after her. Shu's bored sigh startled her into action. Her finger clenched around the handle and tugged. 

The door didn't budge. She tried again and again, until she was rattling the door frantically. Had Kou locked it? Had he known Shu was in here? The door was old and rickety, but it just wouldn't open. Wren's hands fell to her sides in defeat - she was locked in here. With a vampire. Slowly she turned around.

He hadn't even opened his eyes. There was a lazy smirk on his face as pulled one earphone out, letting it rest on his un-moving chest. Do they not breathe?

"Are you done?" His groggy tone bordered on being amused as he mocked her. Wren felt her face heat up.

"Le - Let me out!" Even Wren knew that she sounded pitiful. She was scared - and Shu could obviously tell. "Please?" She looked down at the hard wood floor, subconsciously gliding her foot over it repetitively.

"Come here." Wren's head shot up at the sudden command. His usual bored tone was laced with something else, something threatening. He wasn't asking. Wren glanced back at the door one last time before she finally settled on walking towards Shu. 

She hated that she was following orders like some sort of pet. Why couldn't she be more brave? Instead of quivering and stuttering all the time, why couldn't she just ask someone for help? She hadn't even been with the brothers for a day and yet she already felt like they owned a part of her. 

It took barely seconds for Wren to be stood at Shu's feet, but it felt like hours. She steeled herself, waiting silently for something to happen.

"Sit." Shu gestured slowly to his lap and Wren felt herself freeze. He can't honestly expect me to do that? Wren dug her nails into her palms and let her hair slide to cover her face like a black curtain. It was a habit - blocking out the world for a moment so she could think. She somehow felt worse than she did with Laito. The prospect of willingly offering herself up to a vampire who hadn't even opened his eyes to look at her, made her burn with shame. She heard Shu sigh, "Now."

Wren was about to do it. Her feet shuffled forward slightly and she bent down, she saw Shu's smug grin - his fangs gleamed dangerously. The sight set off something - some sort of primal flight instinct - and she was hurling herself in the opposite direction, heading straight for the door. Her left hand bunched into a fist and came smashing down on the lock, finally causing it to break. Her foot came up next, kicking the door so hard that it flew open and slammed against the wall, the loud bang echoing throughout the hallway. Ignoring the excruciating throb in her hand, Wren broke into a mad run away from the music room. She didn't know where she was going, but when the girl's bathroom came into view dashed toward it. She flung open the door and leaned against it as soon as it closed, sinking to the gleaming white tiles below. Wren let out a choked sob. The adrenaline had slowly began to wear off and left her to focus on the steadily growing pain in her hand.

Wren bought herself to stand, wincing when her injured hand brushed against the cold of the metal door handle. She stumbled over to the sinks and examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was mussed up and her face was red and tear streaked. Sighing, she bought her injured hand up to inspect it. Blotches of purple and sickly green were beginning to form on top of a large swollen bump, and there was a small but deep cut that was steadily oozing a bright crimson. Wren hurried to snag some tissues and hold it to the cut gently, but the blood just wouldn't stop. She reached into her schoolbag, that had stayed haphazardly on her shoulder, and pulled out her timetable. History would begin soon, but she couldn't imagine writing with her busted hand.

Wren stuffed the timetable back into her bag and walked hastily out of the bathroom, resolving to visit the infirmary. While wondering aimlessly through the halls, she couldn't help but think of how angry Reiji would be when he found out she had 'skipped' class on her fast day and injured herself. Would he punish her?

Along the way, Wren noticed some classes that she knew she had herself, and made sure to remember where they were. The soft 'click clack' of her buckles shoes echoed through the halls as she walked. After going down two flights of stairs, Wren found herself at a set of two double doors with the word 'Infirmary' plastered on a small sign above. She pushed open one door and slipped inside quietly, not wanting to wake anyone who might be resting.

"Umm, excuse me?" She whispered. No one answered. Wren ventured further into the infirmary, only to find that there wasn't any nurse present. Strange. Wren stepped to one of the sinks, dropped her bag onto the floor and began washing away the still - flowing blood. While keeping her injured hand under the water, the other opened the cupboard above her and began getting out some gauze and disinfectant. Wren turned off the tap, the slightly strained creek the only other sound in the room apart from her breathing, and began unrolling some gauze. It took a few minutes of Wren rustling around through a set of drawers to find a small pair of silver scissors for her to cut it with. After cutting the gauze, she set it aside and began coating her hand in a thin layer of the disinfectant, letting it absorb into the injury. She winced at the sting but managed to keep her hand still. Finally, she wrapped her knuckles and palm of her hand in the gauze, leaving her thumb and fingers free, and securing it.

Wren clattered about putting everything away, and didn't notice the sound of the door opening, nor the soft footsteps coming towards her. 

"How disgraceful of you to be skipping class on your first day." Wren shrieked and the disinfectant she was holding fell onto the counter. She scrambled to pick it up and set it back in the cupboard, closing the cupboard door with a little more force than necessary. She spun round.

"R- Reiji!" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at her.

"You are injured." 

"A - ah yes, it's nothing much - and I managed to patch it up sooo," Reiji looked dissatisfied. He stalked towards her, until he was standing right in front of her. Wren leaned back against the counter.

"And how, pray do tell, did you manage to injure yourself before second period has even ended?" His tone was nothing short of demanding, yet Wren was hesitant to tell him how she had damaged school property.

"Well, um, Shu-"

"You let that deadbeat touch you?"

"N-no! Actually I injured myself while I was getting away from him." Reiji narrowed his eyes and lowered his head so he could stare at her fully.

"Explain." Wren sucked in a sharp breath. 

"He, this boy - Kou - led me to the music room and told it me it was my classroom - I, I was lost - and then he just left. I," She swallowed. "Shu was in there and tried to get me to - well, I'm pretty sure you know what he, uh, wanted."

"Indeed."

"And well the door was locked, I had tried to get out but I couldn't and - and I don't know why but I - I," She felt herself quieten in a mix pf fear of embarrassment.

"I am growing impatient." While his tone remained formal, there was a slight growl in his voice that Wren wouldn't make the mistake of ignoring.

"I-" She cleared her throat and carried on calmly. "I ran at the door and punched the lock so hard that it broke. And then I kicked the door open and ran." She sighed. She debated saying something rude about Shu, Reiji really seemed to hate him. "I didn't want to get bitten by someone so - someone too lazy to even open their eyes." Reiji continued to glare down at her for a moment before breaking out into a malicious grin.

"I see. It seems you are not completely beyond saving if you have managed to establish that Shu is a useless, good for nothing deadbeat." He seemed thoughtful as he leaned in close, and Wren could see his eyes almost turn red as they gleamed. "Hm, yes. Stay away from him and perhaps I can make something respectable out of you." Wren blinked in confusion.

"In the meantime, I can still smell his scent on you." His expression soured. "It is disgusting." Wren felt herself trying to shrink into the counter. The Reiji's eyes seemed to glow as the honed in on her neck, taking on that predatory look she had seen in lions when they were about to pounce in her wildlife documentaries. "I will rid you of his revolting scent. Consider yourself lucky."

That was all the warning she got before his hand was snaking around her waist and pulling her to his chest. His other hand pulled the bow from her uniform and undid three buttons at a tauntingly slow pace. Wren had been shocked still until his frigid, cold hands brushed against her collarbone,

"W-wait Reiji!" She began to twist in his grasp. He lowered his mouth to her ear and hissed.

"Be still." Wren ignored him and twisted her head to the side. Wrong move. Reiji suddenly backed her into the counter with so much force that she felt momentarily winded. It left her still enough for Reiji to once again begin tracing the line of her collarbone. "I never usually feed on school grounds. However, it seems the smell of your blood is impossible to ignore." His hand moved to hair as he moved it out the way, taking his time to run his finger through the long tresses. Reiji gave her one last grin before lowering his head.

The anticipation was killing her - and he seemed to be savouring it. Then suddenly she felt his fangs piece her neck, and she completely forgot everything else. The pain was sharp and almost hot. She gasped loudly. She stuttered weakly as he began taking huge gulps. The feeling was strange and completely horrible, she felt violated. Wren whimpered when his cold tongue shot out to lick his bite, the slimy feeling barely registering as she grew faint. How long had he been feeding? Was that Reiji? She couldn't tell. Everything seemed to blur together as black spots invaded her vision.

"My my, it seems your blood was worth my soiled glove. Rest be assured, Wren, you will not be leaving my side. Blood like this is simply too good to give up." He sighed as he looked down at her slowly crumpling body - his hand being the only thing keeping her up. 

Wren let out a choked sob as she finally succumbed to the darkness.


	4. Something Not Human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren defends herself a little too successfully for it to be considered human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive comments and kudos!

COLD. That was the first thing that registered. Not a slight chill, but the deep sort of cold that seems to seep right into your bones. It was damp as well, although the air actually smelt floral. Like expensive perfume. There were footsteps, soft and light, that came closer and closer until they stopped right before her.

"Ah, you're waking up. Please don't make me wait any longer Wren." Wren began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Kanato loomed over her, teddy in hand. Immediately, Wren jumped to her feet - despite the grogginess still clouding her mind and the increasingly painful headache.

"K - Kanato! Um, where are we?" Wren shifted her weight from one foot to the other, carefully not taking her eyes off the boy in front of her. Kanato smiled serenely,

"Have you really forgotten? I said I'd measure you didn't I?" He turned to his teddy, "Humans are so stupid aren't they Teddy? Yes..." He trailed off, looking at something else for a moment, before regaining his focus, glaring pointedly at Wren. She stuttered.

"O-oh no, I didn't forget!" Kanato didn't look like he believed her.

"Well anyway, stay put. Me and Teddy need to get a few things." Wren was left suddenly by herself. She looked around. The lighting was dim, and she could barely see much. But she could make out numerous figures standing in two lines on either side of the hall. Wren startled for a second, before realising that they were only wax figures. She had been to a wax figure museum when she was eleven on a school trip - and she'd enjoyed it for the most part. These figures were different though. She could see that they were all adorned in wedding dresses and veils, some with bouquets. Wren suddenly remembered the words 'sacrificial bride' and shuddered.

Now that she was alone, Wren began to remember all of the nights events. She remembered the sharp, searing pain of Reiji's fangs, the way Laito had touched her and Shu's mocking voice. She subconsciously reached down to touch her injured hand, and gasped when she felt smooth, lump-free skin instead of the coarse roughness of the gauze. Wren bought her hand up to her face and marvelled at it. There was no trace of the injury at all - in fact, the skin of her hand seemed to actually glow a tiny bit. Frowning, Wren gently traced her fingers over her neck, wondering if the same had happened to Reiji's bite. She winced at the tell tale sting. No. It hadn't. Wren sighed. She hated how Reiji made the bite so intimate. She knew that if someone were to of walked in, they would have assumed something completely different from the way she was being held. It made it all the more violating and invasive - being held in something akin to a lovers embrace while literally having your life force sucked out of you. Wren drew in a deep, shuddering breath and resolved not to think about it.

Suddenly, torches flared to life around the hall, bringing a harsh light and making it easier for Wren to see. She staggered for a moment as the abrupt burst of light made her eyes ache. As soon as her eyes adjusted she realised she was standing on an elevated slab at the head of the hall. A cold breeze drifted over her neck and, within a second, Kanato was once again standing before her. Next to them was a small box - that wasn't there before - that contained some fabrics and a measuring tape, as well as a small box of needles.

"Don't you feel honoured Wren? I'm going out of my way to make sure you can be the prettiest doll." He bought his face closer to Wren's, until she felt the same stone - cold sensation wash over her. Wren's heart thudded in her chest.

"Y - yes, thank you." Kanato drew back abruptly and buried his face in his teddy.

"Yes, yes... I think she might be lying too, Teddy." He gave her a suspicious glare before straightening up and placing his teddy on a small, black stool, a large grin on his face. Kanato picked up the measuring tape and played with it with dainty fingers. "Let's begin."

Wren inhaled sharply when Kanato stationed himself behind her. The close proximity had her fighting the urge to break into a sprint, especially when one of his small hands grabbed her shoulder harshly.

"Stay still." Wren froze - trying to imitate the stillness of the eerie wax figures littering the hall. She felt the thin strip of measuring tape span across her upper back. Kanato giggled behind her, "You really do have so much potential, Wren. You're so small and delicate. So breakable." Wren clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palms.

Kanato mumbled something before moving the measuring tape to her neck. Wren's breath hitched and one of her feet edged forward as he secured the tape. For a few seconds, neither of them breathed, until suddenly she was gasping for breath and clawing at the tape held taut around her neck.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? You humans are so pathetically stupid. How dare you. How DARE YOU! Offering yourself up to Reiji like one of those human whores!" He was screaming, right in her ear, wild and uncontrolled - completely gone. The tape tightened around her neck. Wren's eyes bulged as she began frantically trying to speak, to get away, anything.

"K - Kanato... Please.. I can't, plea - please." Her words sounded hoarse and horrible, spit frothing at her mouth as she gurgled and choked. 

"Oh, right. Having you die this early wouldn't be that fun." The measuring tape disappeared from her neck and Wren stumbled forward, barely managing a gulp of air before cold hands were grabbing her and throwing her against the wall. She slammed into stone, getting the small amount of air left knocked out of her. In a flash Kanato's eyes appeared right in front of her. They were wide and blood shot - contradicting the serene smile on his face as he made a small, satisfactory sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't you see Wren? This is where you're supposed to be: in my hands, bending to my will. Isn't it? Isn't it?" His words were quick, tumbling out like a dam had been broken, and hushed - more like a mumble. Wren stared at him for a moment. His fangs, coated in a glossy layer of spit that spread all around his mouth. His eyes, with their angry tears and their crazed urgency. Wren felt something, something she didn't understand, bubble up inside her. A strange, light sensation coursed through her every limb until she felt like she was floating, and then it all became heavy and dreary and an inexplicable sadness and rushing anger that was so powerful it just couldn't be hers overcame her. 

And that's when she saw it - them. They were like the arms of ghosts, pale and almost completely translucent, but startlingly bright against the black of her uniform where they slivered and coiled around her arms like snakes. They began to merge with her arm, disappearing into the fabric and flesh of her hands. Wren stared, transfixed and oblivious to Kanato, who glared down at her silently. Then, she heard voices. They were sweet and soothing, voices of young girls, but with an unmistakable urgency behind them. 

'He hurt you.'

'Get away'.

'Run!'

'Fight! Fight!'

'Hurt him.'

Then, with a sudden surge of power, Wren's arms lurched forwards. They moved on their own accord, wild but strong. Fueled by the ghostly arms and so strong that when they collided with Kanato's small chest they sent him hurtling into the air, shrieking in shock. Kanato landed with a heavy thud and a crack that sent Wren's mind reeling. Oh God. What had she done?

Kanato's scream sent any remaining power straight out of Wren's body, as she cowered against the wall - terrified by the sound of pure animalistic rage and pain that poured from his body. She felt bile rise in her throat and clasped a hand over her mouth. Her mind raced. How the hell had that happened? Oh God oh God oh God.

She couldn't block out the sound of Kanato howling in agony. It echoed throughout the hall and sent fat tears rolling down Wren's cheeks. The sudden slam of the door hitting the wall and the commotion of voices sent her fear to a new peak, and she doubled over and hurled bile onto the stone floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I don't know how - I don't know!" Wren voice was high and frantic as she rambled.

"The fuck titless? How the hell'd you do this?" Ayato appeared before her, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the mess of purple hair and blood on the floor. Wren gagged but found herself transfixed on Kanato's writhing body. Dark blood oozed from a long, jagged cut on the side of his face and his nose, and Wren could see the bright purple and green splotches round his ankles and at the base of his neck, where it undoubtedly continued down his back.

"I agree with Ayato." A voice startled Wren out of her daze as her head was unceremoniously yanked upwards, to stare into the deeply curious and displeased eyes of Reiji. "Just how did a mortal manage to inflict such damage onto a vampire with their, presumably, bare hands?"

Something told Wren - even in her panicked state - that what happened was best kept a secret.

"I don't know! It just happened! I'm s - sorry." Because in all honesty, Wren didn't know what really happened either. So she kept to hiccuping and wiping her tears away with her already damp sleeve. Reiji turned to Shu, who was actually standing and examining the scene with a cold curiosity.

"Is there anything else about this girl you have failed to inform us of?" Shu, landing his gaze on Wren, answered.

"As far as I'm aware she is completely human, and shouldn't have any sort of... abilities." His cerulean eyes narrowed as he gave Wren a once over, "But it is strange that that guy said we aren't allowed to kill her. Maybe this has something to do with it." For a moment, all the brothers in the room eyed her cynically, before the tense silence was broken by Kanato's sudden furious scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Within a second Kanato was up - completely unharmed - and being restrained by Subaru and Laito, who were visibly struggling with Kanato's wild thrashing and screeching.

"Now now Kanato, wouldn't it be - "

"TEDDY! TEDDY! WHERE'S TEDDY?" Kanato broke out of his brothers' hold and dashed towards the far end of the room, disappearing and reappearing in a blur with Teddy safely tucked in his arms. He sighed shakily and turned to Wren. "You'll pay." It was completely deadpan and the total opposite of his unhinged screaming, but still unsettling enough to send a rack of shivers down her spine. Reiji sighed quietly and glared down at Wren. 

"Come. I will need to examine you for anything not human." With one last look round the brothers, Wren followed Reiji's quickly retreating figure out of the hall - which she silently promised herself she wouldn't step foot in ever again.


	5. You Can't Escape The Skeletons In The Closet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discover fuels Wren's desire to escape the brothers.

WREN sat in the bathtub, watching as the white soap suds floated along the top of the water. A lovely lavender scented steam rose up from the tub, leaving all the mirrors blurred and wet. But Wren couldn't focus on the water or the relaxing smell - she could only remember Kanato's screams and the strange power that caused them.

After the 'incident' Reiji had taken her to his study, where he had taken some of her blood and analysed it. He grew immensely frustrated when he couldn't find an answer for Wren's sudden power - spending another hour switching between different books and comparing her blood to other strange looking things in rarely used glass jars. He told Wren to leave curtly before returning to his research.

Wren sighed. Those voices had come out of no where, and that overwhelming anger... it was so strong that it had felt almost tangible - and that sadness too, before the anger took over it been so heavy, like water submerging her, drowning her. She didn't even want to think about the ghost - like arms. It was unnatural. But then again, vampires were unnatural just a day ago.

Running a hand through her wet hair, Wren finally got up - sending tiny little splashes over the edge of the tub. While wrapping herself in a towel (quite possibly the thickest, fluffiest towel she had ever had) she thought of how short of a time it had been since she had arrived. It felt like she'd been here forever with everything that had happened. How long would she actually be here for? Her father said she'd only be here for the winter but... it wasn't a normal winter holiday anymore. Shaking her head, Wren squeezed the excess water out of her hair into the tub, and then took out the plug, watching solemnly as the water fell away in a small spiral. She left the bathroom.

Having not had much time to actually look at her room, she took her time in examining it. The walls were a soft, baby pink, as well as the four poster bed that was surrounded by a thin, lacy canopy. The floor was dark hardwood that looked glossy and completely unscratched. At the back of the room there was a floor to ceiling window that Wren could see led out onto a balcony, although it was half obscured by pink, frilly curtains. In the far corner of the room there was a dark, mahogany dressing table with a tall, three part mirror and chair. Next to it was another door.

Wren shuffled over to the door quietly and after a small inner debate, decided to open it a fraction and poke her head round the corner. She gasped loudly when she saw a giant walk in closet filled to the brim with clothes and stepped inside hesitantly after seeing her suitcase leaning against one of the shelves. Wren stared in awe, there were shelves and wardrobes and boxes, all filled with dresses and shoes and any sort of clothing imaginable. She edged towards the back of the closet where a dress had caught her eye. At first glance, she thought it was a costume, but when her fingers brushed against the fabric, she realised it definitely wasn't. The material wasn't like those cheap costumes you buy from local shops or online, and Wren doubted the Sakamaki's ever had dress up parties. It was a very real dress and an extremely old one from the looks of it - like a period drama dress. It was covered in bows and ribbons and next to it hung a yellowing, musty smelling corset.

Something felt very wrong. Wren looked around the closet once more. There must of been hundreds of different clothes in there, and the closer she looked, the more she could see how they varied in size and... era. The clothes closer to the back were all old, 1800's looking dresses, and the clothes nearer the front were more modern - jeans and tops and short sun dresses. Why would they have all these clothes? They can't be for her? They didn't even seem like they knew she was coming. Suddenly, Ayato's words from when they were first introduced came rushing back: 'So she's just another sacrificial bride, huh?'

Wren felt herself still. She was just another sacrificial bride. Another one. That means there were others before her - just how many? Just how long had this been going on for? Wren fell back against a shelf. There were clothes from hundreds of years ago in here! This has being going on for that long? Tears blurred her vision. Those wax figures down in the hall, were they really just wax? Or were they the girls before her? Girls who hadn't survived.

Her breath came in heavy pants as she desperately clung to the towel around her body. She was just another sacrificial bride. Was she going to die here? Were her clothes going to end up meticulously folded and hung in this closet just like all the others were? Just for some other girl to figure everything out too? But no. Shu had explicitly said that they weren't allowed to kill her. But would that really stop them? 

A sob escaped her throat as Wren shakily pushed herself up to stand. Her movements were mechanic as she unzipped her suitcase and got changed into the a hoodie and shorts - although they revealed more of her legs then she was comfortable with now, she couldn't bring herself to wear the clothes from the girls before her until she had to. She pulled out a hairbrush and a bottle of spray in conditioner and began sorting out her damp hair, staring, unblinking, into the mirror in front of her. 

Wren carried on robotically. Brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Closing her curtains. Switching off the light. Climbing into bed. It was only when she was fully covered by the duvet that she started crying fully - letting salty tears trail down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

<><><>

When Wren woke up, it was to the feeling of a crushing weight on her chest. She immediately shot up and scrambled to get out from under whichever brother she knew was holding her down, only to collide with a hard chest. Wren gasped and for a moment, considered that this was just a dream and that any second now she would wake up. Except, when she looked up and stared into Ayato's deeply hungry eyes, she knew that this was no dream. Ayato grinned down at her,

"Bout' time you woke up titless, Reiji's gonna throw a fit if your'e late for breakfast."

"Especially since he allowed you to sleep all through dinner last night. You must of really been tired, huh Little Bitch?" Wren squeaked at the sound of Laito's voice, looking down to find him sprawled out seductively at the foot of her bed, smirking coyly. "And now that your'e all rested, you can play a bit, can't you?" 

Wren backed into the headboard - this scene all to reminiscent of when she first woke up in this bed. She clenched her legs together tightly and pulled them to her chest, remembering that Laito seemed to like going for her thighs, and spoke.

"Pl - please don't. I need to get ready for school." She hated how small her voice sounded. But she couldn't help the shot of fear that rushed through her whenever one of them got too close. 

"Hah? You should only think of pleasing me, titless. Not school." Ayato growled - clearly warning her. Wren flinched when his hand came down bruisingly hard on her shoulder. Her eyes flicked to the closet door and she blanched when she remembered her discovery, the fine hairs on the back of her neck raising. But along with that came a sudden white hot anger, and a burning desire to see Ayato sprawled on the floor and writhing in pain like Kanato was yesterday.

"Get off me!" The sudden outburst must of taken Ayato by surprise as his grip on Wren's shoulder weakened, letting her lunge towards the door - only to be cruelly stopped and dragged back to the bed by two pairs of strong hands on her arms and legs.

"Ah ah ah Little Bitch - you aren't going anywhere." Laito's sing song voice made Wren snarl as she desperately clawed at the hands holding her down. She knew her nails had dug into Ayato's hands when she heard him hiss and curse under his breath. And then all of a sudden she stopped. What was she doing? They could kill her right now! How stupid! Her suddenly limp body made both brothers pause for a second - perhaps waiting for another outburst - before honing in on her viciously. Wren felt Laito's breath dance against her thigh and she stiffened even further, especially when Ayato grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her up to face him.

Now in a sitting position, she could see clearly the damage she had caused. His hands were decorated with quickly disappearing red marks. She gulped.

"What the fuck do you think your'e doing, defying me like that? I should punish you!" He was right in her face now, his glowing, chartreuse eyes narrowed dangerously, fangs bared. Wren waited - deathly silent.

And then it happened. He was so quick, all Wren could see was a red blur before she felt her hoodie being ripped in half violently, and the burning pain of his fangs piercing her flesh. Wren screamed. The pain of Reiji's bite was nothing compared to this. Was he doing it on purpose? All rational thought left her mind as the searing agony invaded her senses - leaving her trembling and shaking in his grasp. She could feel her blood leaving her body, and the deep suctioning pain was so intense that it left her sobbing.

"Oh Ayato, so eager. You're hurting the poor little thing - wouldn't you rather see her face twisted in throes of ecstasy rather than pain?" When Laito received no answer, he merely chuckled, and dipped his head between Wren's legs. Wren let out a strangled gasp when she felt Laito's tongue lapping at her thigh, and screamed once again when she felt his fangs enter her. It wasn't as bad as Ayato's, but the crawling feeling of shame and violation from being spread out so intimately made her screw her eyes shut and try to block out the nearly deprived, carnal noises they let out. She balled her hands into shaky fists and grit her teeth, trying to fight against the foggy feeling pervading her senses.

Just as soon as Wren felt like she was going to faint, they pulled away. For a moment, they were oddly silent - looking at each other. But then they broke out into matching feral grins and chuckled darkly. Laito leaned his elbows on top of Wren's thighs and looked up at her,

"Well I must say, Little Bitch, I think you might just be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

<><><>

Breakfast had been quieter than yesterday, as well as the limo ride to school. The brothers had each gone to their separate classes when they arrived at school, apart from Ayato, Kanato and Laito staying with Wren to go to their homeroom. Walking to homeroom had been filled with Laito's obscenities and Ayato's shouts - Kanato staying silent and holding onto his teddy tightly.

It was fourth period, and Wren sat in the far corner of her history classroom, jotting down notes and answering the questions avidly, although there was a fair amount of doodles in the margin. Every once in a while she would look up and scan the room, eyes briefly flitting over Kanato's head in at the back. Every time she did, she would suck in a breath and quickly look down again. The incident was still fresh in her mind and she knew that Kanato would make good on his promise to make her pay - the question was when.

The shrill bell rung - signalling lunch time - and all the students began to hurriedly put away their books and head out the door. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Wren stumbled to catch up with Kanato's rapidly disappearing form, knowing that he expected her to follow. It felt disgusting - following after him like some sort of dog - but she knew she was walking on very thin ice with him already and defying him was definitely not a good idea. And besides, she was counting on him to show her where the cafeteria was, and where she was to sit. She had no doubt that Reiji intended to keep her on a short leash when it came to school, so sitting with them or near them was pretty much expected.

It was harder then Wren thought to catch up with Kanato - the throng of students parting for him but leaving her to drown in a sea of bodies that were all intimidatingly taller then her. Nevertheless she did and, after barely managing to keep Kanato in sight the entire time, ended up standing behind him in a short queue. Wren - feeling faintly queasy - decided to speak first.

"Um, Kanato? Are we going to sit together?" She had been expecting a scowl or something aggressive, so she wasn't prepared when he replied with a small, pretty smile on his face.

"Of course Wren. Our father told us, that to keep up appearances, we should all sit together. Like a family." He giggled quietly and stroked the fur on Teddy's head. "You'll be sitting next to me though, won't you?" He had a childlike hopefulness to his voice that immediately set her on edge; at the same time she knew not to refuse.

"O - oh yes, that would be n - nice." If he picked up on the nervousness in her voice, he didn't mention it. After a few more minutes of waiting, Kanato was next to Wren with a plate of something sweet in hand, and she was looking intently at the multitude of choices before her. She wanted to take her time, but the fear of holding up the line and, more importantly, upsetting Kanato, forced her to pick whatever first piqued her interest: the winter special sukiyaki. As soon as she was served and given a pair polished chopsticks, she was beside Kanato and being led to the far corner of the cafeteria, where she could see everyone apart from her, Kanato and Laito were sat with their own meals in front of them. 

Kanato sat down first, leaving Wren sandwiched between him and the wall, opposite Shu. It wasn't very comfortable, with the wall being covered in diamond shaped holes as some sort of pattern, and it only being a two feet higher than the table so the plant perched on top of it kept on brushing her head - but she wasn't about to mention that. Shu, however, seemed to find some small sort of amusement from watching Wren continuously batting the plant away. He had both eyes open, albeit barely, and was slowly eating a plate of heavenly smelling tempura. Ayato sat next to him, devouring yet another plate of takoyaki - he had eaten it for breakfast again - and scoffing at something reprimanding Reiji had said from beside Kanato. Subaru sat on the edge of the table, having not touched the steaming bowl of katsudon in front of him.

Wren sighed to herself as she stared down at her sukiyaki. Sitting there, surrounded by loud teenage boys who, to the outwards eye, looked like a slightly rambunctious family, seemed like something she would enjoy if the situation had been any different. Wren found herself staring at Ayato's boyish enthusiasm and wondered - if they weren't vampires - could they have been friends? She quickly banished the thought when Laito slammed down a small box of colourful macaroons, and wedged himself between Shu and Ayato - diagonally opposite her. He had a strange pink flush to his face and his lips were slightly swollen. Wren studied him for a moment before reaching a rather... lewd realisation, and quickly shoving a mouthful of noodles into her mouth to stop the embarrassed gasp from leaving her lips. Laito's giggle made her face burn.

"Oh Little Bitch, you're just too precious!" Her eyes widened comically and she whipped her head towards a particularly loud table. She realised then that they were away from all the other tables for a reason and relaxed slightly, but not before sending Laito a bashful frown. He only giggled again.

Wren began eating in silence. She kept herself as firmly squished into the wall as possible, despite the discomfort. Everything else aside, the sukiyaki was delicious. The tofu was perfectly seared and the shittake mushrooms tasted warm and buttery - she was once again reminded that this school was probably the elitist of the elite. 

"Oh Little Biiiitch!" Laito's sudden voice made her choke slightly, and she had to hit her chest a few times before replying. Ayato guffawed loudly.

"Yes Laito?" Another carton of cranberry juice was slid towards her, landing perfectly in front of her half finished meal. She gulped slightly, her appetite lost.

"Oh come on Little Bitch, don't look so down!"

Wren let out a little hum of half-hearted agreement while stabbing the straw a little too violently into the carton. She sipped the juice quietly until it was empty - blocking out the strange conversation Laito was trying to coax an increasingly angry Subaru into. Once again, Wren examined the brothers. Laito was really the only the one talking, and while they all seemed a tad more amiable with each other school than at the mansion, there was still an underlying tension and an aura of coldness and disinterest. That was, until Wren choked and spluttered loudly, bringing her head down onto the table suddenly, both hands clasped firmly onto her mouth. 

Wren squeezed her eyes together firmly and clamped her mouth shut to prevent the scream that would have escaped. The sharp, burning pain in her thigh made tears cascade down her face. She shakily turned her head slightly and looked down at her leg. There, buried deeply in her right thigh, was a gleaming, silver fork, Kanato's pale hand still wrapped around it. She choked out another sob before gritting her teeth and staring up at Kanato. He glared down at her, smile long gone; instead his face was frighteningly blank, the only visible indication of his anger being the widened eyes brimming with tears.

She felt the blood begin to dampen her tights, and if it was possible the brothers seemed even more quiet - tension so thick it was stifling. Wren sucked in a breath and would have screamed again if it weren't for her hands covering her mouth when Kanato roughly yanked out the fork - the sensation of metal passing through flesh just as sickening as it was excruciating. The whole table was silent apart from Wren's quick, heavy breaths and - to the heightened senses of the brothers - the sound of tears hitting the table.

"I told you you would pay." Kanato's voice seemed to wake the brothers from their daze and the table was suddenly alive with hushed whispers.

"Kanato! How many times have I told you to never do such things while on school grounds?" Wren could hear Reiji hissing furiously, but the white-hot pain made it hard to concentrate on anything. She raised her head suddenly when a particularly agonising thob of pain shot through her leg.

"Infirmary!" She squeaked, breathlessly. The brothers paused and looked at her, seeming to have actually forgotten the cause of their argument. "Please!" Reiji turned to Subaru swiftly. For a moment of searing pain for Wren, they stared each other down silently before Reiji spoke.

"Subaru-"

"Fuck! Fine!"Subaru stood abruptly, making the table wobble, before circling round and hauling Wren up into his arms harshly. Wren squeaked and hissed in pain simultaneously, glaring down at her, now clasped together, hands pitifully while Subaru carried her away. 

Subaru said nothing while he walked. Wren sighed dully. That was why Kanato had wanted to sit next to her, then. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. He was insane. Taking in a shuddering breath, Wren tried to calm herself down. She needed to escape. She had to.

All of a sudden, Subaru stopped. It was then that Wren realised they were in a shadowy corner under a set of stairs. She began to panic, breath coming in even harsher pants and hands fisting her skirt. What was happening? She blinked and they were no longer under the stairs, but inside the infirmary, hidden by a half drawn white curtain. Wren sighed in relief as Subaru set her down on the nearest bed, almost wilting when she hit the softness. Subaru left for a moment before coming back with a roll of gauze. He looked at her and paused.

"Fuck - take your fucking tights off." Wren stiffened, but complied. She slid out of her shoes and then pulled off rher tights obotically, squeezing her eyes shut when they brushed over the wound. As soon as they were off Subaru forcefully yanked her leg closer and ripped a long stretch of gauze before wrapping it round her leg - not bothering to clean the wound.

"U - umm..."

"Shut the fuck up."

After he finished securing the gauze in place, Subaru threw the rest of it over in some corner and stood. Wren, trying to hide her wince, slid back into her shoes and stuffed her tights into the small plastic bin besides the bed. When she looked up, Subaru was glowering down at her.

"Thank you Subaru." He scowled before turning quickly.

"Walk back by yourself. I've had enough of you." With that he vanished, leaving Wren alone in the infirmary. Wren sighed. She still didn't really know her way around the school, and her thigh was killing. Why did he have to leave her alone? Wren limped to the door, intent on getting to next lesson in time, when she paused. Wait... he left her alone!

Ignoring the pain in her leg, Wren was running round the infirmary, searching for a phone. They had to have one in here! Sure enough, on a small desk in the corner there was an old fashioned phone, almost hidden behind a stack of paperwork. Wren laughed in pure joy and dashed towards it, feeling elated as soon as she had it in her hands. Her hands were trembling so much she could barely dial properly, but she did it: 110 - police.nWith bated breath, she waited for the longest second in her life before someone answered.

"Hello this is-"

"Please help! I've been kidnapped - they, god, help!" She couldn't stop the rising tears as the lady on the other side gasped quietly.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Where are you being held, and what's your name?" Wren paused for a moment, she didn't know the name of the school.

"You - you know the Sakama-" The line died. "No! No no no no no you can't! Come back!" She dialled again. No answer. And again, more furiously this time. "No! Please, God no!"

"Oh dear, it seems you really thought you could escape us, hm? Poor Little Bitch." Wren froze. Slowly, she raised her head. Laito stood there with a smile on his face, in his hand, the severed end of the telephone cable. She let the phone drop the same time Laito let go of the cable, and the phone fell with a smash onto the floor. Wren backed away slowly. A cold, vice-like grip oh her neck made her freeze.

Turning rigidly, Wren came to face with Reiji. She had never been so utterly terrified from just someone's face, but Reiji - oh God. His mouth was pursed together calmly, but his eyes told a different story. If looks could kill, she would be dead. In fact, she just might be.

"Do you have any idea... of the amount of damage you could have caused?" When Wren didn't answer, his grip on her neck tightened, leaving her gasping for air.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! i'll never - I'm just, I'm sorry!"

"Quiet!" Reiji hissed - his voice so full of venom and hatred it made Wren shut up immediately. "I have no interest in your feeble attempt to grovel." His grip got impossibly tighter, and Wren's vision began to blur. There were suddenly all six brothers in room, but they were just murky images to her as black spots swarmed at the edged of her vision. With one last desperate gasp for air, Wren slumped limply against Reiji's chest, letting unconsciousness glide over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the brothers eat together for every meal of the day because I thought it would make more sense? Seeing as Karlheinz wanted them to eat together 'like a family'. And also because I wanted them too. Regardless, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
